


Voltron Story Time

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Breakfast in Bed, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emo Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Sunsets, Swearing, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: This series is basically all of my fluffy none nsfw oneshot stories from Tumblr all piled into one package for all of you guys to read and enjoy. These stories don't follow each other so you can read them out of order or however you like. I hope you guys like them all.





	1. Did I Stutter

Pidge did not want to be awake. She’d rather be in bed asleep but instead she was up attempting to finish her project for school. Her lovely boyfriend, Lance, was sitting beside her browsing through the tv. Pidge rubbed the sleep from her eyes and continued to clink away at her laptop. 

“Are you getting hungry? I was gonna throw a pizza in the oven.” Pidge let out a small grunt not fully hearing what Lance said. She just wanted to get this done so that she could crawl back into bed. Lance popped a pizza in the oven and grabbed a box of goldfish. He sat back down next to Pidge and shoveled little golden fish into his mouth. 

 

“Say ahh.” Pidge opened her mouth and Lance placed a few goldfish on her tongue. She closed her mouth and slowly munched on them. They spent the next few minutes like that, Pidge working and Lance watching tv while feeding Pidge and himself. The oven dinged and Lance got up and made him and Pidge a plate. 

“Ok break time. Eat your pizza.” Pidge stopped her work and placed her laptop to the side, thanking Lance for the food. They ate in silence save for the tv that was playing some action movie. They destroyed the pizza and Pidge rubbed her full belly. 

 

“That was delicious Lance. Thanks.” Pidge looked over at her laptop really not feeling up to doing anymore work. 

“I’m going back to bed.” Lance glanced over at Pidge and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve only been awake for two hours.”

“Did I fucking stutter?” 

Lance raised his hands up in surrender and watched as Pidge stood up and stretched, popping her back. 

“You want some company?” Pidge blinked slowly at Lance, “I want you to think about what you just said to me.” 

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “you know what I mean.” Pidge shrugged and headed for the stairs. “Come on lover boy. I need a pillow anyway.” The two spent most of the day in bed together wrapped up in each other’s arms, the project completely forgotten.  


	2. Cuddle Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just wanted some cuddles.

Lance was exhausted. He had a busy day with final exams and a hectic day at work. All he wanted to do was cuddle up next to his boyfriend and sleep for eternity. But when Lance got home he wasn’t greeted with a smiling boyfriend or the sight of amazing food laid out. Instead the house was empty and silence. Lance frowned and shot Hunk a quick text asking him where he was. Lance kicked off his shoes and placed his school bag on the floor by the door. 

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal slightly disappointed that his love wasn’t here with him. Lance crawled into bed with his poor excuse of a dinner and turned on the tv. He settled in and started to grow increasingly worried when he hadn’t heard back from Hunk. 

 

Lance finished his meal and the tv got to the point where it was just infomercials. Lance sighed and shut off the light, shooting Hunk one last text before laying down. He had just gotten to the comfy sluggish stage of sleep when his phone lit up. Lance scrambled to grab his phone, having cocooned himself in his blankets to keep warm. 

**Hunk** : babe. Babe. Please don’t be mad at me. I closed up shop and I took some soup to Pidge and I must have fallen asleep on the couch.

**Lance** : I’m just so relieved to finally hear from you. Are you coming home?

**Hunk** : Probably not. Sorry babe. It’s really late and I’m super sleepy. I don’t think I should be driving. 

 

Lance pouted, wanting his cuddle buddy home. Also Hunk was big and warm and considering that it was the middle of winter Lance needed all the warmth he could get.

**Lance** : But Huuuuunk. I can’t sleep without you. I need my personal body heater and cuddle buddy. 

Hunk: I know baby and I’m sorry. I’ll be there tomorrow and we can spend the whole day together to make up for it. Just cuddle up to my pillow and get some sleep.

 

Lance took one of Hunk’s pillows and curled up around it inhaling Hunk’s scent. The smell immediately calming Lance down.

**Lance** : Goodnight baby. I love you.

**Hunk** : I love you more. Always and forever. Have sweet dreams baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.     


	3. Touch the Tiddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has gotten a lot more bulkier and Lance has noticed. And all Lance wants to do is go up to Keith to appreciate his... assets. Is that so wrong?

It was no secret that Keith had changed with his time away from the Paladins. Two years on the back of space whale through the abyss makes a person grow in more than one way. It changes the person physically and mentally. The only change Lance cared about was the physical change that overcame Keith. 

Lance was practically drooling over Keith while watching him train. Keith still had his shirt on but Lance would easily tell that keith got  _ ripped.  _ Lance shamelessly trailed his eyes up and down Keith’s body, ignoring the disgusted grunt that left Pidge’s mouth. Lance didn’t care that he was looking at Keith like he was a cool drink of water and Lance was dying of thirst. 

 

“Can you stop eye fucking Keith? I feel like I need to go take a shower.” Despite the repulsed look on Pidge’s face she was snickering at Lance and how much he had fallen for the half alien boy. Lance didn’t even hear what Pidge said to busy imagining all the sinful stuff the two of them could get up to. 

Some higher power decided to bless Lance in the form of Keith taking off his shirt to rub away the the sweat dripping off his body. Lance almost groaned at the sight. Boy oh boy Lance wanted to touch those pecs. A part of Lance’s brain told him to go do it but another told him that if he did that keith would more than likely punch him in the face. It was as if Lance had a devil and an angel on his shoulder. 

 

Devil Lance leaned up against Lance’s head and shrugged, “but what of he doesn’t punch you? What if he likes it and then takes you back to his room and shows you a good time?” Lance liked that idea, he really really liked that idea. 

Angel Lance nodded, also liking the idea. “I mean yea he could like it but what if he doesn’t and he gets weirded out? But on the other hand he could like it and being able to go back to his room… Would be heavenly.” Lance looked over to his “angel” side and raised an eyebrow. “So are you both on the same side?” Angel Lance and Devil Lance looked over at one another and nodded. “We just really want to get laid. Go touch that tiddy!” 

 

Lance gathered up what little courage he had and made his way over to Keith. Keith noticed Lance walking over to him and paused, standing up tall and raising an eyebrow towards him. “Can I help you with something?” Lance didn’t even meet Keith’s eyes and instead was staring intently at Keith’s chest. Pidge who was standing near them looked over at Lance, waiting for him to make a move. Lance raised a hand and gently touched Keith’s pecs feeling the soft skin but hard muscles under his finger tips. Pidge swiveled her head to look at Keith wanting to see his reaction. A blush appeared on Lance’s face at the feeling, thinking about those hard muscles pressing down against his back while Keith was on top of him. Keith’s eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks. 

 

Lance retracted his hand back to his chest and closed his eyes, filing away the feeling away for later use. A smug smile formed on Keith’s lips and he moved closer to Lance. The old Keith might have hid his feelings away through violence and would have punched Lance but Keith had grown into a more confident being. Pidge looked done at the two of them and started to walk out, knowing where this was going to go and she didn’t want to be around when the clothes started to come off. 

Keith pulled Lance into a kiss and Devil Lance and Angel Lance high fived on Lance’s shoulder, happy that their boy was about to get some.      


	5. Twirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Keith being his normal emo self.

“Can you let me twirl my knife in peace?” Shiro quirked an eyebrow at Keith, a grin appearing on his lips. 

“I didn’t say anything. I’m just standing here.” That was the truth. Shiro walked into the control room hoping to have some time alone to think but ended up finding Keith leaning up against a window, knife dancing between his fingers.

“I can feel you judging me.” Shiro couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. 

 

“I’m the last person who would ever judge you Keith.” Shiro’s words touched a soft spot in Keith’s heart but it also made Keith lose focus, knife falling from his hand. Keith gave Shiro a dirty look and bent down to retrieve the knife. 

“So why are you all by yourself?” Keith looked away and stared out into the inky black of space. 

“I just needed to be alone.” 

 

Shiro moved closer and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“You thinking about going back home?” Keith nodded and leaned back into Shiro, feeling more comfortable since they were alone together. 

“It’s just been so long since we’ve been on Earth. There’s no telling how long has passed, everything has probably changed.” Shiro pulled Keith closer to his chest and rested his face against the side of Keith’s head. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Keith looked up at Shiro and gave him a rare smile. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”  


	6. Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sharing a beautiful sunset with his long time crush Hunk.

**Come up to the roof! The sunset is amazing.**

Lance felt his face heat up when he read the text from his best friend and long time crush. Anytime Lance was alone with Hunk or even thought about him Lance couldn’t help but smile and blush. Lance and Hunk have been neighbors since forever and their houses were so close together that if Lance and Hunk reached out they could touch hands. 

Lance got up from his bed and went to his window, lifting it up and poking his head out. He was greeted to the sight of Hunk sitting on his roof, head tilted back, eyes closed, and a smile on his face. The red hues of the setting sun bathed Hunk in warm lighting that made Lance’s heart skip a beat. 

Lance was content to just stand there and admire Hunk but fate had other plans for him. Hunk glanced down and finally noticed Lance and his smile widened. Hunk gave Lance a small wave, “come on up Lance! It feels amazing out here.” Lance gathered up all his courage and climbed out the window and up to the roof. He hauled himself up onto Hunk’s roof and sat beside him. Hunk offered him a small container filled with sugar cookies. Knowing that Hunk was blessed by the baking gods Lance took one and gave Hunk a smile. 

 

“Thanks man.” They sat in comfortable silence munching on cookies and watched the sky darken. 

“Hey Lance… Not to be nosey or anything but me and Pidge got to talking the other day and she let slip that you had a crush on someone. I was just wondering who it was.” Lance made a note to never disclose vital secrets to Pidge ever again. He glanced over at Hunk and saw that he was looking intently at Lance. The wind caught Hunk’s hair, blowing some strands in his face. Hunk really was beautiful and Lance felt himself fall harder. Well it’s now or never. 

Lance opened his mouth to respond but Hunk caught him off. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m sure you have your reasons for not -” 

 

“You.” 

 

Hunk gave him a puzzled look. 

“What?” 

 

Lance sucked in a breath and prayed that he didn’t make a fool of himself. 

“You asked who I had a crush on. And the answer is you.” 

 

Lance watched as Hunk flushed and ducked his head. Nothing was said for a moment and Lance felt his heart shatter. He turned to leave but stopped when he felt Hunk take a hold of his hand. 

“I… I like you too.” Hunk wouldn’t look at Lance and he scratched the back of his head. 

“You do?” Hunk gave Lance a small nod and Lance felt himself grow happy. 

“Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?” Hunk finally looked at Lance and he had a matching smile on his face. 

 

“I would like that very much.” Lance inched closer to Hunk and they spent hours side by side watching the night sky come alive.   


	7. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never turn out how you plan them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly angsty. Sorry not sorry.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. Everyone was supposed to make it out. Nothing went according to plan and everything was going to hell. You were on your back, vision blurry, wounded. Someone was calling your name but you see straight. The sounds of battle could be heard all around you. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. There was a miscalculation, no one factored in that Sendak would show up. 

“Come on and get up! We have to retreat.” Keith’s face came into focus and he hauled you up, dragging you along with him. 

“Come on help me out here.” You tried to help Keith and use your legs but you took a bad hit and you were pretty sure that one of your legs were broken. Despite having a broken leg you pushed through the pain and hobbled along with Keith, your progress slow. Shiro came over on the coms and asked for their location. An explosion went off behind you, knocking the both of you off your feet. 

 

Black spots danced in your eyes and you felt yourself slip in and out of unconsciousness. “Come on don’t give up now. We have to keep going.” You grabbed ahold of Keith and ran/limped out of the Galra base. You could see the exit right in front of you, it was so close you could almost taste freedom. But your eyes widened in horror when you saw someone block your path and shot a blast at Keith. 

 

You didn’t have time to think, you knew with Keith dead then Voltron would fall apart. So you did the only thing you could do and jump into the path of the blast, it hitting you straight in the chest. A horrified scream ripped itself from Keith’s mouth and he made quick work of the enemy that shot you. There was no final words or goodbyes, just the feeling of getting shot and then watching as your vision faded to black, the sound of Keith screaming your name the last thing that you ever heard.        


	8. Peaceful Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy morning with sleepy Keith and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little drabble that I did. I think waking up and seeing your significant other still asleep is one of the most cutest thing ever.

Keith woke up to the sound of snoring. The room was dark but with his changing eyesight Keith could make out the small form that was Lance curled up on his chest. Keith let a small smile grace his lips and he moved some hair out of Lance’s face. Keith laid back down and stared up at his ceiling, basking in the peacefulness before they had to wake up and get back to work. It was moments like this that Keith loved the most, the calm before the storm, when it was just him and Lance. 

 

Keith felt Lance move and watched as he opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away. Lance titled his head up and peered up at Keith. 

“Good morning. Have you been watching me sleep?” Keith shook his head and pressed his lips to Lance’s forehead. 

 

“I just got up. Want to go find something to eat?” Lance grumbled out a response that sounded like a “no” and snuggled deeper into Keith’s side. Keith let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms tighter around Lance. 

“Or we could just stay like this a little longer.” 

 

They might have stayed in bed a little longer than what they were supposed to but neither of them wanted to get up, finding too much comfort in each other’s arms. 

“I love you Keith.” Keith titled Lance’s head up and gently pressed his lips against Lance’s. They broke apart and Lance nuzzled his face into the crock of Keith’s neck. 

“And I love you Lance.”     


	9. Breakfast In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance making breakfast for his favorite boys.

Shiro woke to the smell of peppers and onions cooking. He blinked the sleep away and looked around the room. Clothes were strewn all over the room as if a tornado came through. A weight on Shiro’s chest brought his attention down to a sleeping Keith.

A small smile crawled onto Shiro’s face and he gently brushed some hair out of Keith’s face. The contact made Keith stir and Shiro watched as Keith opened his eyes, sleep still clinging to him. Keith blinked, trying to wake himself and he looked up at Shiro. 

“Good morning sleepy head. Sleep good?” Keith nodded and stretched, reminding both boys of their lack of clothing and what went on last night. Shiro leaned down and captured Keith’s lips in a kiss. 

“Hey hey. Leave some room for me.” 

 

Shiro and Keith broke apart and saw Lance standing in the doorway, serving tray in hand. “Morning Lance. What’s all that?” Lance smiled at his two lovers and walked over to the bed. 

“Pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns, and coffee.” Lance placed the tray in the middle of the bed and kissed Shiro and Keith good morning. Lance passed out the coffee and settled in between his boys. 

“Thank you Lance. I’m surprised that you got up before us and made breakfast.” 

“Is it really that surprising that I wanted to do something nice for you two?” Shiro and Keith kissed Lance on the cheek and dug into the amazing food that Lance made for them. 

 

“Love you.” 

“I love you too Keith.”

“I love you.”

Lance smiled, “I love you too Shiro.”


	10. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was just ripped from them but the Paladins still had hope. They had a long road to go down before getting home but they could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this drabble before the last season aired.

It had been ages since they were back home. It felt like a lifetime ago and in reality it probably was a lifetime. The people that were going to school, living in a desert shack, and the ones that were asleep for years, they had grown and became something more. Their bodies feeling hollow and weighted down with thinking of what was to come. Plans for dealing with old enemies and maybe even new ones taking center stage in their mind. But the Paladins of Voltron shoved everything aside for a moment, nothing more important than exiting a wormhole and seeing their blue planet still there, still alive. 

 

They sat the lions down outside of Keith’s run down shack, everyone exiting at their own pace. Fighting for your lives on a daily can take a toll and now that they were home the Paladins felt safe for once, like they could breathe again. They all stood outside and took in the setting sun. No one said a word, what could they say? What could any of them say to make sense of what had just happened. Their bodies were tired, bellies empty, and their hearts destroyed. But even though everything seemed doomed they had hope and each other and they new that as long as they stuck together then they could beat all the odds. 

 

“What do we do now?” Lance looked around and noticed the grim state everyone was in. Keith was the only one standing tall, Shiro still out for the count, but everyone knew the storm that was raging on inside of him. 

“We start over, rebuild, and rest. We took a big hit but we’re not down for the count. We need to build up strength and get back into fighting order. Show everyone that Voltron is there for them. We can do this. We’re the Paladins of Voltron.” 

 

They all knew they had a long way to go. Rebuilding the Castle of Lions is going to be no easy task but they could do it. They’ve come this far and they knew that they could go even farther if they put their minds to it. 


	11. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like the pairing of Kolivan and Keith for some reason. Implied character death.

“Keith… Stay here.. With me.” 

Keith was sitting on the edge of Kolivan’s bed, pulling his clothes back on. He looked back and saw that Kolivan was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

 

“You want me to stay?” 

Keith thought this was just a one time thing. Kolivan just had some urges that needed attending to and Keith was more than willing to help out his leader. Maybe Kolivan just wanted to go another round. 

 

“Yes. I have grown very fond of you. I would like you to stay with me. As my mate.” To say that was taken aback was an understatement.

 

“Your mate? Me? There’s got to be someone better than me out there.”

Kolivan pulled Keith back to him and nuzzled the side of his head. 

“I don’t want anyone else. I want you.” 

 

Keith found himself returning the nuzzles. Kolivan cupped Keith’s face and turned him so Keith was looking at Kolivan. 

“What is your answer? Will you stay with me?”

 

* * *

 

“Keith! Keith! Please stay with me!” 

The sounds of battle were heard all around them. The Galra were winning, the bodies of Rebel fighters lay around them. Keith, taking a fatal hit that was meant for Kolivan, laid on his back on the ground, staring up at a teary eyes Kolivan. Kolivan cradled Keith’s face and gently laid his head in Kolivan’s lap.

 

“Stay with me Keith. This is Kolivan requesting immediate medical attention. Keith has been hit.”

Kolivan was talking, trying to keep awake long enough for backup to come. Keith was just glad he could see his mates face one last time before he died. Keith smiled and closed his eyes, body going limp in Kolivan’s arms. 

 

“Keith?! Keith! You promised you’d stay with me forever…” 

“You promised.”    

 


	12. Black Vacuum of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being so far from home and the people you love and being thrust into a war you wanted no part of, it can take a toll on anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really really angsty. Talk of suicidal thoughts and actions. Heavy talk of depression. Mention of self harming.

Looking out in the vacuum of space you wonder if anyone would actually miss you if you just… disappeared. To float freely in the dark emptiness that was space, free of everything. You knew you weren’t the best fighter or strategist the only thing you could do really was be a cheerleader on the sidelines while everyone else sacrificed themselves to saving the world. The team didn’t need you, you were just wasted space. 

 

You stood in front of the airlock and debated if you should open it or not. Before you could make up your mind Lance found you. “What… What are you doing?” You looked back at Lance, tears threatening to spill from your eyes and you looked down so he couldn’t see the look on your face. 

 

“What do you think I’m doing? I don’t belong here Lance. Everyone has a part to play except me. I’m just here, useless.” You looked back at the blackness dotted with stars. “Wouldn’t it be better if I wasn’t here anymore?” Lance grabbed you and pulled you away from the air lock. 

 

“That’s not true. You’re an important part of the team. You hold us all together. How long have you had these thoughts?” You shrugged and smiled but the smile didn’t seem to reach your eyes. “Does it really matter how long Lance?” You sighed and the smile fell from your lips. “Just forget it. It’s not important. Sorry to be a bother.” You moved from Lance’s grasp and started to make your way back to your room.

 

“No come back here. Talk to me please.” You ignored Lance and continued on your way. It was fine. Your problems didn’t matter. As long as everyone else was happy did it really matter how you felt? You reached your room and walked in, setting the door to lock mode. You leaned against the closed door and slid down until you were sitting. Tears spilled from your eyes and you smiled. It wasn’t a happy smile, more like a sad smile the complete opposite of what a smile was supposed to be. 

 

A soft knock was heard at your door, “Please open up. I want to help.” You let out a tiny laugh. “Help me? Lance you can’t help me. You can’t fix something as broken as me.” More tears poured from you and you bit back a sob. “Please just forget about it all. I’ll be back to my happy self later. Isn’t that what y’all want anyway? For me to pretend and smile like everything’s ok?” You sighed and rubbed the tears away. “Its ok Lance. I’ve gotten really good at pretending to be happy.” 

 

Lance didn’t say anything and for a moment you thought that he left, giving up on you like everyone else. “You’re wrong. We want you to be happy yes but not fake happy. And I’ll wait out here for you to open up. You can talk to me. Please let me help you.” You were silent for a moment, thoughts racing. “Get comfy then.” You heard Lance sigh. 

 

You two stayed that way for hours, both backs against the door. Lance trying to get you to open the door and you denying him. Finally you got fed up and demanded Lance to leave you alone. “Why can’t you just let me in? Who broke you?” A broken laugh was heard, “who hurt me? Literally everyone that I’ve let in.” You let out a breath and placed your head in your hands. “Just please forget about me. I’m nothing.” 

 

You heard another voice outside your door but you couldn’t make out who it was. “It’s time for dinner. Are you coming?” You made a noise of disagreement and Lance sighed. “Alright I’ll be back in a few with a plate for you. You need to eat.” Lance got up to leave but not before looking back sadly at your closed door.

 

Yo got up from the floor and slumped on your bed, face first. You curled up in a ball, face towards the wall, and silently cried yourself to sleep. 

* * *

  
  


Someone was shaking you awake and you opened an eye to see Lance standing over you. He gave you a smile and held up a plate. “I got you dinner.” You sat up and gave him a sour look. “How’d you get in my room? I locked it.” Lance let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “I had Pidge hack into the locking systems.” You folded your arms and looked at him. 

 

“Get out.” Lance frowned and sat the plate down on your bedside table. “Please. Talk to me. I care about you too much to let you sit in here by yourself and have those negative thoughts going through your head.” You looked away from Lance. “Stop caring. I’m a broken toy. No one likes playing with something broken.” Lance sat on the bed and grabbed your hands. 

 

“Who said you were a toy? You’re a lot more than that. And I don’t care that you’re broken. I’ll put you back together.” You gave him a look of disbelief. “Why?”

 

“Because.... Because I love you. And you’re so important to me and I hate seeing you like this. Please just tell me what to do to help you.” You looked at him and started laughing. The laughs turned into sobs and tears ran down your face. “You really want to know how to help me? Forget about me. That’s how you’ll help me. You don’t want me trust me.” You rolled up your sleeves and looked at the faint white scars covering your arm. 

 

Lance pulled your arm towards him and brushed his fingers over the scars. “I’m going to help you because you deserve all the love and happiness in the world, whether you realize it or not.” Faster and faster more tears came and you let out a choked up sob. Lance immediately pulled you into a hug and you tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let you. 

 

“I'm so sorry that you feel this way. But I’m going to be here for you. I’ll piece you back together.” You slowly wrapped your arms around him and continued sobbing. You wish you believed him but you didn’t. Too many people have promised you that and they’ve all let you down. 

 

But still, you had a tiny bit of hope that Lance would keep his word and help you. Maybe he will be the one to piece you back together.   


	13. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace and Ulaz get a new addition to their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little piece to try and lift people up from that last chapter.

Thace looked down at the small kit that was in Kolivan’s hands. “Why did you call me here?” The small thing looked at him with big round eyes and Thace inched back, not too sure about the child yet. “His father brought him here. You know what would have happened if he stayed on Earth and the Empire got a hold of him.” Thace knew and felt somewhat concerned for the small thing. “But why exactly am I here?” Kolivan let out a sigh and handed the kit to Thace. “Because he is your sister’s child.” Thace jerked his head up and watched Kolivan turn and leave, a million questions still on his tongue. 

 

Thace glanced at the boy and noticed some of his sister’s features in him. The boy was still staring up at him and made grabby hands at the older Galra. Thace grimaced and held the baby at arm's length, “Let’s go see what Ulaz has to say about all of this.” Thace left and went to find his mate. He checked the training deck, their room, and the kitchen but couldn’t find Ulaz anywhere. He went to the medical wing and found his beloved mate hovering over an injured Blade memebor. 

 

Ulaz glanced up and his ears perked up, “Thace? What brings you here and who is that in your arms.” The little kit was starting to squirm around and get fussy. “Kolivan says that this kit’s mother was my sister. And since she and the father are both dead, his care falls to me.” Ulaz set down his tools and spoke to one of his assistance. He pulled his gloves off and ushered Thace and the child out of the room. 

 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Ulaz shrugged, “Kolivan will understand.” They made it back to their room and sat the boy on the floor. He rolled over and started to crawl to a knife on a table. Ulaz and Thace lunged for the baby and got it out of reach of the sharp object. “I shall stay here with the baby, you should go and get all the dangerous weapons and put them up.” Thace agreed, wanting to get away from the small creature. 

 

Thace let out a long breath and got to work picking up all the knives and swords. A few ticks later and Thace’s task was complete. He came back out to the siting room and watched in amusement as Ulaz was kneeling over the baby on the floor and tickling the kit. Laughs left baby Keith and Thace couldn’t help but smile. Ulaz looked up and noticed Thace standing in the doorway. “Come here.” Thace made his way over to his mates side and sat on the floor. 

 

Keith rolled over and crawled his way over to Thace. He patted Thace’s knee and made a garbled noise. “I think he wants you to hold him.” Ulaz was looking at the interaction with a inquisitive look. This was the first time Ulaz was anywhere near a human much less a baby human. This will be  most informative and educational. Thace picked up the baby and looked at Ulaz for help. “You are useless my love.” Ulaz came around and moved Keith into the correct position that had him falling asleep in seconds. 

 

“I need to download books on human care.” Ulaz got up and went to get his data pad but couldn’t find it. “I must have left it back in the office. I will be back shortly.” Thace protested but Ulaz just kissed him on the head and left. Thace sighed and looked down at the sleeping kit. “You’re kinda cute.” Keith mumbled out something in baby talk and Thace let out a tiny laugh. “Let’s go little one. I wish to nap as well.”

 

Ulaz came back a few ticks later and smiled at the sight he was greeted with. Thace was curled up on the couch, Keith held close to his chest. “How cute… I must take a picture for… research reasons.”      


End file.
